xdragoonfandomcom-20200213-history
XDragoon (comics)
XDragoon is a Brazilian webcomic series created by Felipe Marcantonio. It is a science fiction drama series with some space opera elements. It is drawn and written by Felipe Marcantonio in a manga style. The series debuted on August 1st, 2008, and has gained 29 chapters and a spin-off series. The 30th chapter has recently started, and is expected to be finished in May or June. The series revolves around an alien dragon named Rocky, who with his best friend Alfred attempted to stop their emperor Krad del Black from coming to the planet Earth. On Earth, they meet a teenage human female who's name is Renata. Renata ends up on man adventures with the alien dragons, finding out the Rocky is a cosen warrior known as the XDragoon. History Krad Saga Rocky and Alfred, two dragons from the planet of Gan-Mah, attempt to stop their emperor Krad del Black from traveling to another planet. Krad del Black is after the XGem, a mystical artifact that he hopes to use to revive his late wife. Rocky and Alfred fail to stop the ship, and are sent to Earth. Rocky and Alfred come across a girl in danger, Renata Oliveria. Renata offers the two dragons shelter from the world. However, their secret is soon revealed to Renata's friends, and Renata goes with the dragons to retrieve the XGem. Rocky soon finds that he is a chosen warrior known as the XDragoon, a rare dragon chosen specifically by the XGem to wield it, and only the XDragoon has the ability to wield its power. Renata and Rocky team up with two of the emperor's Elite Soldiers, Berry and Philip, who learn that the dragon scientist Dr. Scar wants the gem for himself and has deceived the emperor. Rocky finally gets the hance to face the emperor and send him back home when Berry and Philip fight the remaining Elite Soldiers. Rocky shows his power by activating the XGem and easily defeating Krad. Krad is then shot by Dr. Scar who reveals himself to be a Morphs, a race known for shapeshifting and nearly exterminating dragons from the universe. It was an Elite Soldier known as Richer who supposedly wiped out the Morphs and hid the XGem on Earth. Rocky defeats Dr. Scar, and Krad dies. However, a traitorous Elite Soldier called Hammer set Krad's ship to explode. Rocky saves the world by using the XGem to freeze the ship in crystal. Afterwards, he is revealed to the world on TV. After temporary confinement, he and Alfred are released from military custody after giving blood samples. Rocky and Alfred are then stuck on Earth until a way to send them home comes. The Krad Saga lasted 12 issues. Jambo Saga A wrestler known as Jambo is hired by the millionaire Jonas Shark to gain the ability to fight Rocky. However, Thais wants her husband. Jambo, back. In order to do so, she invites Rocky to Jonas Shark's mansion as part of her bargain with Shark, and they engage in battle with the help of Alfred and the young Elite Soldier apprentice Lance. Lance learns a new technique and proves himself worthy of the mantle of Elite Soldier as he and his friends rescue Jambo. However, there's more to the young millionair named Howard Evans that meets the eye... Morphs Saga After the events of the Jambo Saga, Rocky, Renata, and Alfred along with the rest of the dragons are informed that more Morphs are on Earth, and that a giant ship known as the Casulo will destroy Earth if the dragons do not reach the top in 24 hours and fight their emperor, Lord Hea. Reaching the Casulo, the dragons all fight various Morphs champs, and Rocky learns more about his past than he would like. During the fights, Renata and the elderly Elite Soldier known as Fei give energy to Krad's sword so that Rocky may use it in battle against the emperor. At the top of the Casulo, Rocky learns that the emperor is in fact part of a once-thought extinct race known as Jewelians, and that Hea was killed an the body was consumed by Ruby, along with the body of Howard Evans. Nowthe dragons team up with Morphs to defeat the Jewelian. Rocky, with the help of Krad's sword and the XGem, and the care of the young Renata, assumes his Legendary XDragoon fom and easily disposes of Ruby in the battle. However, in the effort to defeat Ruby, he removed the bombs from Krad's ship with his powers. Now the alien dragons will be sent home. Renata, refusing to say "goodbye"to her great friend, Rocky, knows they'll see each other some time in the future. XDragoon continues in the Morphs Saga. Category:XDragoon Franchise Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Felipe Marcantonio